Photography is an art. The current trend in digital imaging devices allows for adjusting technical aspects of digital images, like image processing and manipulation in real-time. The processing is primarily done on the captured image on the device, pre or post storage. However, a “best shot” image is more than just the band of pixel data and color gradients. It's the combination of positioning of a camera, envisioning artistic perspective to the subject, along with the lighting effect captured at the “right moment”.
At present, the technology allows for users to share their digital images, the end results of their artistic endeavor, with the rest of the world, but now “how” they captured that shot. The metadata captured in the digital images are all image related, for example, focus and exposure settings, etc., and not scene related.